etoilegalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Olbaid
The Olbaid are a bipedal, selachimoid (shark-like) aquatic species native to the ocean world of Trident on the very edge of the Rosette nebula. Diet The Olbaid's diet is possibly one of the strangest in the known galaxy. while they consume carbon based food just as many races do, their ability to consume and digest a vast variety of metals certanly sets them apart. They are just as capable of eating a carton full of french fries as they are eating a carton full of high strength rebar. An Olbaid's diet consists of a rough 40/60 arrangement, with 40% of their daily meals being metallic and 60% of their daily meals being what many in the galaxy would consider normal. they can however survive rather easily on a 20/80 ratio though many don't find this normal. The repercussions for this being the glow of the bioluminescent dims to a rather low candle light. An Olbaid's diet puts unease in many people who are not used to the race. They munch through steel and other metals just as easily as you would munch through an apple. Respiratory system Possessing both Gills and a fully functional pair of lungs, the Olbaid are fully capable of breathing in water and most oxygen rich atmospheres. there's no difference for them in ease of breathing when considering standard atmosphere and an aquatic environment. Integumentary system and bioluminescence The skin of an Olbaid isn't what most would expect from a shark like race. they do not feel slimy or have a very rough texture to them. On the contrary they're skin is normally rather smooth. What makes they're skin odd is it changes with mood in several ways. The first way that it is capable of changing is in texture. an angry Olbaid is a rough and coarse Olbaid with skin easily on par with most carpenter's rougher sand paper. this gives an allusion of the Olbaid growing small spikes along their body. in reality it's just their skin cells changing. This is essentially no different from how a feral dog will have it's hair raise when angered. The second way in which an Olbaid's skin changes is with it's bioluminescence. The glow on an Olbaid is normally related to being a ghostly blue, however it's able to change to a deep crimson when the Olbaid is aroused. Reproduction Reproduction wise, the Olbaid's are equipped to be compatible with most races of the galaxy and can actually breed with a wide range of them successfully. The females perfectly capable of bearing young from a mix with Humans to Meadoans. For the most part the two sexes are rather normal. The likelihood of an Olbaid reproducing however is slim. for the most part only 20 out of 100 Olbaid will ever feel the need or urge to reproduce in their entire life time, the majority of the reproduction left up to advanced cloning facilities back on the home world. When an Olbaid is aroused their glow turns from the ghostly blue to the crimson color signaling this to others. Metallic Sense Olbaid possess a series of receptors along their muzzle very much akin to the Terran shark's ampullae of Lorenzini. The difference beng is this sense of theirs functions out of water and acts as a form of second sight for the Olbaid. Category:Selachimoid sentient species Category:Aquatic sentient species Category:Species